


Skonis (Taste)

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Series: Samone (Consciousness) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!will, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second piece of my 'Senses' collection...</p><p>Hannibal thinks about how Will tastes...Alpha!Hannibal x Omega!Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skonis (Taste)

It had been just over three months since Hannibal had claimed Will as his mate when the younger man had come to his office right at the peak of his heat. The Omega had proved himself to be a submissive lover, obedient and wanton under Hannibal's instruction, despite having spent most of his adult life under the guise of an unassuming Beta.

A small smile pulled at the side of his mouth as he ran a hand along the polished desk he was currently sat at, the memory of fucking the Omega on it replaying in his head as his fingertips smoothed over the dark surface.

Once Will's heat had subsided five days later, Hannibal had announced that the heat suppressants Will had come to rely on would be useless now he was mated. From the moment they had consummated the bond everyone would be able to smell their combined scent on him, Alpha and Omega, shattering the image he had built for himself.

Hannibal had neglected to mention his true motive – that the Alpha side of him enjoyed the control he held over his mate when the Omega was a slave to his biology – because it went against the genteel and cultured image he portrayed to the outside world. He found with each heat he was able to chip away more of the walls Will had built around himself, revealing a creature of dark and pure perfection within.

The older man couldn't deny that he hoped they would hunt together one day.

But it wasn't all to do with what was going on in Will's head that Hannibal enjoyed about his mate. There was the scent of his ripe and lush Omega in heat that just begged him to fuck the younger man senseless, his sensitive olfactory system picking up every little change within Will's cells as the cocktail of hormones swam in his veins.

And the taste...oh the _taste_...

Hannibal closed his eyes, taking a moment to recall the taste of his mate's skin. He had enjoyed become acquainted with every inch of the brunette's body with his tongue and teeth. Will's smooth soft skin tasted clean with a hint of the ever present spicy sweetness that was all Omega.

But when Will was in heat his taste changed as well as his scent. Hannibal could only compare his mate's flesh during the throes of heat to a fine Chartreuse, pungently earthly with sweet and spicy overtones.

His mouth watered at the memory of traces of honeyed flesh mixed with fresh sweat and blood...

Perfection...

***

It had been just over three months since Will had stumbled into Hannibal's office, half mad with lust from the onset of his heat. The Alpha had proved to be everything and more Will had wanted and needed in a mate, no matter how much he had been against the idea previously.

When the heat had subsided, there was no denying who had fucked Will Graham by the rich, bitter scent of Hannibal clinging to his skin and mixing with his own. It had raised a few eyebrows at the academy, both that he was an Omega and who his mate now was, but ultimately things had not changed. Jack still treated him like a precious china cup, he still looked into the minds of killers and the world hadn't ended.

The subsequent heats from no longer using suppressants had become a far less terrifying experience now that he had the security of the older man. Hannibal was pure Alpha male, dominant and powerful, able to satisfy Will's almost constant need to be bred during that time.

A small smile pulled at Will's lips at the memory of the normally refined doctor sweating and panting above him, carefully styled hair stuck to his temples and falling over his eyes, hard muscles flexing as he thrust into Will's willing body over and over...

The only thing that had changed had been the realisation that his mask was starting to crack. With each heat that Hannibal had seen him through the defences against all the dark and terrifying things in his head were being pulled down.

But oddly enough, Will didn't see that as a problem any more. The Alpha had accepted him, broken and unstable, and made him his own.

And Will couldn't quite shake the feeling that Hannibal had a hidden darkness of his own...

***

It was during the night a few days later that Will's body started to show the early signs of his impending cycle. The younger man had been unable to get comfortable in the bed that they shared, the familiar itch that wouldn't let him completely rest already starting to grow within him.

Hannibal had been awoken a few hours later by the heat radiating from his mate's flushed skin. the younger man unconsciously moving his buttocks back against the Alpha.

“Will...” He whispered against his Omega's neck, his fingers stilling the brunette's hips. “Will?”

“Mmmm...Hannibal...” The husky moan coming from Will's throat vibrated against Hannibal's chest, sending shock waves to his rapidly hardening groin. The Alpha took a moment to breathe in the familiar heady scent that signalled his mate was ripe for the taking and leant forward, running his tongue along the back of the damp neck in front of him.

It was all that he had remembered and so much more...

“Please...let me move...” The brunette whined, gasping as his mate bit at the flesh where his neck met his shoulder, the skin scarred and sensitive from their initial bond mark.

“And why would I let you do that, you're so receptive when denied...” Hannibal murmured, holding Will firmly against him as he continued to trace his tongue along the Omega's neck, drinking in the flavour.

Will knew better than to disobey his Alpha, but the warm wet swipe of Hannibal's tongue on his neck was driving him mad, his body already hypersensitive and flush with hormones. The sensation of Hannibal's hard cock against his damp boxers had him fighting the urge to rut against his mate, consequences be damned.

The Alpha smiled against the younger man's skin before flipping the Omega onto his back and bracing himself above the trembling brunette.

Stripping Will of his damp t-shirt and boxers, Hannibal leant over and pressed his lips to Will's thrumming pulse, his tongue darting out to swipe at the sweat starting to collect in the hollow of the other man's throat.

Holding down the narrow hips to stop the Omega from squirming, Hannibal continued tasting his mate, first at his collarbone and then working his way down the pale toned chest and stomach. Every once in a while he would gently bite against the skin, feeling the trembling muscle under his teeth and hear Will gasp above him.

Running his cheek along Will's hip, Hannibal wrapped long elegant fingers around the leaking prick and slowly moved his fist up and down. The Omega tried to bite back a moan as he ran his thumb along the head, spreading the beads of pre cum.

“No, I want to hear you...” Hannibal's lips pulled into a predatory grin, dark eyes never leaving his Omega's face as he sank his teeth into the crease of Will's thigh, causing the younger man to cry out and almost fly off the bed. Lapping at the wound, Hannibal removed his hand from Will's cock, earning a small whimper, and lifted shivering thighs onto his shoulders.

A concentrated wave of scent hit him as he leant forward, running his tongue along Will's hole. The Omega let out a strangled moan as he drove his tongue deep inside.

A guttural moan rumbled in the Alpha's chest. The taste of Will's skin was heavenly, but the taste of his desire was something of which Hannibal could happily drink the man dry. The flavour was thick and heavy, coating his tongue like fresh blood as he thrust his tongue in and out of the sobbing brunette, the hands in his hair shaking.

“Hannibal _please_!”

Withdrawing his mouth from Will's body, Hannibal quickly moved the younger man onto his front, running a hand down the pale expanse of skin before sitting back on his knees to strip himself of his pyjamas.

Will panted into the pillow, his sensitive cock rubbing against the bedsheets as he felt Hannibal move above him. A jolt ran through his body as his mate's talented tongue trailed up from the base of his spine to his neck in one long sweep, the air quickly cooling the damp skin. Large hands lifted his hips to bring him onto all fours before they moved to spread him apart.

Hannibal fought the urge to let his eyes roll into his head as he sank into the deliciously wet heat, Will whimpering underneath him. Gritting his teeth, the Alpha took hold of the younger man's hips again, slowly pulling backwards before pushing forward again.

Will fisted his hands in the sheets underneath him as Hannibal set an agonisingly slow pace making him feel every inch of the Alpha's cock moving in him. The heat heightened the sensations Omega's felt during sex and Hannibal knew that Will would be able to feel everything...

He wanted Will to remember who he belonged to, who would breed him until he couldn't move...

The Omega moaned and arched his back, flexing against the Alpha and causing a sharp intake of breath from behind him.

A low growl rumbled in Hannibal's chest, the sound sending tremors through Will's back. Leaning forward, he held the back of Omega's neck in his teeth, not enough to break the skin but enough to send small sparks down Will's spine as the Alpha picked up his pace, as hard and deep as he could.

Releasing Will's neck, Hannibal wrapped an arm around the slender chest and pulled Will back against him, the younger man now in his lap. Held against the hard furred chest of his mate, Will let his head drop back against a broad shoulder as Hannibal thrust upwards into him.

“Mine...” The deep accented timbre of the doctor's voice drew a moan from Will's lips as he punctuated each thrust with the word through gritted teeth.

Will's hands reached backwards into Hannibal's short hair, desperate for something to hold onto as the movements became more erratic. One of Hannibal's hands reached up, the fingers skimming his lips. Will's tongue darted out to draw across the pad of an index finger, earning a hiss before he took the finger into his mouth. He could taste sweat, traces of his own essence and the taste that was just Hannibal...even his fingers were amazing. Running his tongue along the finger, Will moaned as the other hand moved between his legs.

“Next time I shall have to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use...” Hannibal rasped, matching the thrust of his hand to that of his hips.

“Oh god...”

Hannibal felt the familiar tightening in his groin as his knot began to form within Will's cervix. The younger man started to whimper which soon turned into a full on wail; the knot growing in him and the hand on his cock increasing in pace all too much.

Hannibal felt Will's warm release on his hand seconds before his own hit, his hands gripping Will's hips and his head on the back of the Omega's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. The Omega continued to make small noises as he felt his Alpha release inside him, the knot sealing it in.

Will tried to catch his breath as Hannibal pressed kisses to his back and shoulders, his heart rate slowly returning to normal as his Alpha lavished him with affection.

Once both had recovered, Hannibal had shifted them so they were laid back down on the bed, his limbs wrapped around the Omega as he continued to fill Will's womb with his seed.

“Are you alright?” He asked, nosing the curve of Will's neck once they had gotten comfortable. Sighing, Will nodded and reached a hand back to brush against his thigh.

“Mmmmmm...” The Omega murmured, stretching languidly against him. Hannibal chuckled, running his hand up and down the arched spine and licking the side of Will's neck, knowing full well that in a couple of hours time he would be ready to be fucked into the bed once again...

***

Hannibal had lost sense of time but it must have been about a day into Will's current heat. The hours were taken up by filling the ripe beautiful body underneath him and ensuring his Omega was fed and watered. It was easy for Omegas to forget to eat and drink...it being the responsibility of their Alphas to ensure they had all they needed during their heat. Having worked out roughly when Will was next due, he had gone hunting to ensure his freezer was well stocked.

Unwrapping himself from around the dozing Omega, Hannibal sat up and stretched, rolling his shoulders.

The bedroom was thick and heavy with the smell of sex and sweat, almost enough to taste.

Will opened an eye and watched as Hannibal stood up, the refined and cultured doctor replaced by a primal and raw Alpha. The younger man took in his mate as he walked across the room. Short light brown hair had been slicked back by sweat and stubble was starting to appear on the handsome face.

Ever since Hannibal took him as his mate, Will had often thought about the gorgeous body that hid under the expensive three piece suits. Now, he had full view of the well defined back, firm buttocks and muscular legs as the older man reached for a dressing gown.

Wrapping the silk around his broad fame, Hannibal turned to see Will looking at him, a small smile on his full lips. A small thrill ran through him at the thoroughly debauched sight of his beautiful mate.

Striding back to the bed, he leant over the younger man, running his nose along the pale throat.

“I'm going to prepare breakfast...I won't be long.”

“Okay.”

Lifting his head and brushing his lips against Will's damp forehead he caught a faint trace of something new on the Omega's skin...

Interesting...

Closing the door behind him, Hannibal walked downstairs towards the kitchen. He decided on scrambled egg and sausage, one of Will's favourites, wanting to ensure the Omega had adequate energy but not wanting to upset his system with anything too rich.

As luck would have it he had recently made some sausages a few days earlier.

Pulling all the ingredients he required out of the fridge and beginning to prepare the meal, Hannibal thought about the subtle change in the scent and taste of Will's skin when he had kissed the Omega.

Underneath the taste of sweat and lust and Will there was something that was just starting to emerge on his mate's skin...

It had tasted like...

Life...

A smile pulled at Hannibal's lips as he sliced the sausage and added it to the pan, the Alpha side of him howling in pleasure.

It had only been very faint, like smoke across the Omega's skin, but Hannibal's taste buds were almost as sensitive as his nose, picking up things that normal people would miss.

When an Omega was successfully impregnated, the hormones were instantly released, changing and preparing the body for carrying the baby. It normally took between two and three days for pregnancy to occur but Hannibal could taste it on Will's flesh after only one.

The image of Will's body starting to change, the flat stomach becoming full and swollen with his child had Hannibal hardening under the silk of his dressing gown, the animal in him purring in satisfaction.

He would definitely have to spend time getting reacquainted with the Omega's body when it started to change and the taste became more prominent, adding an interesting slant on the already tempting flavour of the younger man.

Dishing up the food, Hannibal picked up a piece of salesman and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

Delicious, but nothing compared to the _skonis_ of Will Graham...

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
